Lovingly Blind
by Those-Heavenly-Tears
Summary: Naruto is blind. His friends are scared he won't be himself anymore. Only one person visits now. Hyuuga Hinata. NaruHina Completed.
1. Hinata

Her hand hung loosely on the door knob. She slowly contemplated with herself, whether or not she would find the courage to open it and step through. She was slightly afraid and slightly anxious, waiting. Her hand gripped the knob subconsiously, the bouquet of blue, orange, purple and white flowers slowing drooping. She had stood outside the door for a long while. Thinking. Wondering what would happen. Praying, almost. Praying he would'nt hate her, or flinch away. Question her. But she felt it like a cold wind blowing up from the splashing waves of the ocean, feeling it, yet not quite seeing it.

"Exuse me, Miss, are you going to go in?", a nurse with black hair and a clipboard asked her. She had on a regular nurse uniform and a glass of water in her hand.

"O-o-oh, yes. I-I am.", she stuttered in reply. Her hands almost reached up immediatly to twiddle her fingers gently, but her bouquet of flowers got in the way, so she settled with tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Alright, then. Visiting hours end soon.", the nurse replyed and then departed down the hall. She dissapeared behind a table at the nurse's station in the next hallway.

She turned back to the door. Her hands shook slightly.

FLASHBACK

"He's been in the hospital for a while."

"Yeah, I heard Sakura could'nt even go in the room. She said she was afraid she would'nt be able to look at him."Her friend Shino adjusted his glasses, pushing them up his nose with his index finger."She thinks the reason that happened to him is her fault. She thinks she made him push himself too far. So she stayed away."

"He's probably pretty lonely.", Kiba replyed. She just twiddled her fingers and looked at the ground. "Nobody coming to visit exept the occasional nurse. I can't even bring myself to go. I don't really know why." He sighed, seeming all of a sudden, tired and exhausted. "I feel like he'll be different. I don' think I can imagine him different after all that we have been through together."Kiba looked up."Hinata, what about you? How do you feel about this?"

Instead of responding, she turned away. She found herself walking away from them...to the darkness to rescue him from his huge hollow heart...

END OF FLASHBACK

She grabbed the knob firmly, breathed in, turned, breathed out, and pushed. The door sqeaked open and she saw him.

Sitting up in the bed, blond locks falling all over his head and into his face. His blue eyes were no longer vibrant. They had a smoky tint to them and stitches under his eyes and to the sides. One huge thing of stitches curled up his face, some dry blood seeping off one of the lower ones. It remained untouched. He was dressed in standard hospital clothes. His skin was a sickening pale. He looked older than he was, and it scared her. She winced back, and felt a pink tint cover her cheeks. She almost ran right out the door, but she stopped herself.

Slowly, she walked towards him, flowers gripped in her hand. His face pulled upwards and she heard a sickening crack, a pop of some sorts. His face popped, he had'nt moved from his spot in so long.

"Who's there?", his voice called out. It sounded hoarse and he keeled back and coughed into his inner elbow. She shuddered.

She did not reply to him.

"Who is that? Who are you?", he called out again. She felt tears drop from her face and the flowers fall from her hot, clammy hands. She ran out of the room, tears flowing off her cheeks and crashing to the sanitized tile floor. She was scared. Scared becuase of his frightening reaction.

He could'nt see her.

Once she got to her house, she fell on her bed immeadiatly. Falling back into the vanilla-lavender bed sheets and pillows, she soaked her bed with her hot tears.

It was just a simple mission. Nothing hard at all.

She had been called to Tsuande's office a month ago, for a mission concerning herself, Naruto and Sakura. Reports of Sasuke's were-a-bouts and the new Akatsuki hideout had been found. The were to go on a simple information-gathering mission, no fights or endangerment. Just a simple C-ranked mission that two chunins and a genin could surely take on easily.

They had been ambushed. The Akatsuki leader, who's name was supposedly Pain, had attacked. Hinata was about to get hit with one of his justu's, when Naruto myseriously appeared in front of her. He stood in front of her, and got hit in the stomach and flew back into a tree. Pain approached him and againest Hinata's screams, took out a kunai and-

Hinata gulped loudly. She swallowed back a gag as she remembered the sickening images of Pain nearly tearing Naruto in half. Making a verticle cut down his face and stabbed his eyes, and the area around his abdomen. Hinata could'nt stop staring as Pain continued to torture her love, and finally could'nt take it. She ran towards them, flung herself on top of Pain and stabbed him all over in his chest and back.

He flung her off.

The entire time that happened, Sakura called in reinforcments-via-radio. In a few minutes, some of Konoha's strongest shinobi were there. Tsunade was there herself. Pain fled, a trail of blood behind him no one dared to follow.

Hinata woke up a few days later in the hospital, with minor wounds. Naruto went into surgery a few hours after she woke up. It was his third surgery since their arrival back in Konoha. The third surgery to try and save his eyes. It only repaired them slightly, so all he could do was use them for appearance, yet when it came to seeing, all he saw was black.

Once everyone heard what happened to him, they stayed away. They figured he suffered from trauma. Some of his most precious people came. Iruka and Kakashi. Tsunade came. She told Naruto he'd get better in no time. Yet, Naruto did'nt utter a word. For a few weeks, he did'nt speak. Until last week, when he decided it was about time he started talking. And he did. But only for a little while. Then his voice would start to crack and he had to rest.

Naruto was strictly on bed-rest. He was fed soft food and water only. There were no objections when he found out he could'nt have ramen. A nurse came and fed him three times daily. He still could'nt coordinate where his food was. So, like a in-a-bad-shape person, he was fed like a baby.

Hinata sighed and turned over. She did'nt know if she could bring herself to see him. He was crippled and hurt and lonely. He had no one exept a few weekly visits and the nurses.

Yet, through all that, she loved him still.

Because he saved her life.


	2. Naruto

Naruto sat on the hospital bed, his hands folded in his lap. He stared at them blankly, and breathed slowly. In and out. In and out. Suddenly, the door opened. His head popped up and he heard the crack. It was tiny, but still, he could hear it.

Maybe it was that person that had come by yesterday. The one he called out to, but never responded. Instead, the person ran out and dropped something. He heard it fall to the floor. He called a nurse and she came and picked the item up. It was a bouquet of flowers, she said, that were white, purple, blue and orange. They had no tag on them. No name. They smelled heavenly when the nurse held them up to his nose. He sighed deeply and turned his head to the left, wishing he could see them. Wishing he could thank the person that brought them.

He was almost afraid to call out. The person did not move. Naruto heard nothing. He eventually called out, tired of the eery quiet.

"Who is that?", he choked out. His voice was rusty and he coughed a little. I seemed like a replay from yesterday.

"N-Naruto-kun...i-it's m-me...", the person stuttered out.

The soft voice seemed to glide to his ears and flow to his heart. It was gentle and yet slightly insecure, like it was unsure.

"Hinata...?What are you doing here?", he asked. He pictured her in his head. Her soft face, her long blue-black hair, he skin pale, but healthy. He figutre hidden behind baggy clothes. Hyuuga Hinata. The girl he saved.

"O-oh, wel-l-l, I j-just felt l-like coming t-to s-see you...I g-guess...", her voice trailed off.

"Do...Do you mind coming over here? I, well, I can't see you..." Naruto stuttered out. He patted his hand on the bed, or almost. He went to do it and missed the bed all together. His hand wavered in the air. He tried to balance himself, steadying himself with his other hand.

He heard her feet tap lightly on the tile floor. She stopped. "You can sit down. I don't mind."

She sat down carefully. He felt her weigh down a part of the bed and he smiled. He fumbled his hand near her until he touched her knee and left it there.

"H-how have you b-been?", she asked tentively. Her fingers touched his and he held her hand gently in his own. Feeling her hand made him feel better, like he was'nt alone any more.

"Hinata, you don't have to stutter. There's nothing to worry about." He smiled again and sqeezed her hand. Her skin was soft. "It's just me."

"Sorry..."

He sighed. "Well, I've been fine. I feel a bit better. My throat hurts a little bit every now and then, but, other than that, I'm fine. It's a bit lonely here, though. Thank you for coming."

He felt some heat radiate off her hand and she pulled away from him. He scrunched his eyebrows together. He tried to look at where he thought she was. But all he saw was black.

"Naruto-kun...um...I'm over here...", her hand rested on his shoulder and the other touched his cheek lightly and turned his head a bit farther away than he thought she was. He blushed and stuttered a bit.

"O-oh, well, I can't...see...so...jeez, I'm sorry." He sighed."You must think I'm stupid or something...I missed where you were entirely..."

"No! You are not stupid...Just because of what happened, you were brave...You saved me, Naruto!", she yelled at him. Well, it was'nt really a yell, but a very bold form of talking from Hinata. She had her hands on his cheeks and he knew he was blushing. But she sat there, intent on clearing his head on the ideas that would never cease to cross her mind. He felt his hands try and find their way around her waist and, to his amazement, actually found their way around 'til they connected together behind her back. He could feel her hot breath on his lips and subconsiously swiped his tongue againest them.

He was'nt sure what was going to happen. But he felt himself push his hands againest her back, pushing her closer. He sorta hoped they would kiss, but, all he did was rescue her, and they did'nt really know eachother that well. Yeah, they were friends, but it seemed like Hinata could'nt seem to keep her eyes open when he was around. She would either faint-dead on the spot- or stutter so much he could'nt understand her. Yeah, she was good-looking (he kinda liked they way her hair framed her face), she was nice (in a shy sorta way), and she was strong and confident when called on. He had witnessed this when she fought Neji. Though she still lost, she never gave up. He promised he would change their clan for them. Neji, whom had the caged bird seal, lost his father and hated the main family because he thought they had sacrificed his father. He found the truth out after his fight with Naruto. Hinata, though shy, was still a kind, strong and really beautiful girl that even though he could want, he knew he could never have. Her father would'nt allow their relationship and Naruto was scared Lord Hiashi would kill him on the spot when he found out.

Naruto knew he could'nt be a ninja anymore. He was blind, the curse of not being able to see. He was grateful he had been able to see before, but now, there was only blackness. Dark and hollow. Naruto could no longer see his friends, precious people, the clouds, the grass, the flowers, the trees and everything around him. All it was was an eternal darkness he could never escape from. That scared him a little. But, to know he had had this happen to him for saving someone seemed downright wrong to him. He saved someone, yet was cursed again. First, with a demon, now, the curse of no longer seeing.

He could never look at Hinata again. And he realized, right then , that he would miss that more than he missed wanting to see what was around him. Just to see her calming face would be the best cure for him. If he could see nothing but her everyday, he thought, maybe, being blind would'nt be so bad after all.

With that last though in his head he pushed his face closer to her and kissed her-

-nose.


	3. Together

Hinata grabbed his hand and pulled. Yet his feet were planted to the ground, like they had been molded into the dirt with cement. She pulled. He leaned forward. She let go. He leaned back. She sighed.

"Naruto-kun, you've been saying for the last five months that you want to get the hell out of that hospital.", she spoke confidently. She put her hands on her hips and looked at her dear love. His blond hair was messy, his eyes pale, but held a hint of shredded curiosity. He stared forward. "Naruto-kun, they're waiting. They're finally going to see you. But,", she stopped, walked up to him and placed a gentle kiss on lips and hugged him tight, her head lay on his shoulder like it was meant to be there. " you're scared, aren't you?" He shook his head. "I know, I know. But it'll be alright. I'm here."

They pulled away and he took a step forward. She took his hand in hers and pulled him by her side, looking up to him. He was about five or so inches taller than her, but she preferred it like that. He was someone she always looked up to and even though he had lost his sight, she could still look up to him. His wounds had healed, the long mark on his face becoming just another part of his skin; it was an unseen mark of courage and reminded them of what he sacrificed to save her. His other wounds healed as well, like the marks around his eyes, swelling and everything mental. Everything finally felt normal, until Hinata faced the ugly realization that he could never see her or anything else ever again.

They walked through the village quietly. Hinata noticed Naruto moving his head around a lot, brushing his fingertips against a lot of things, and sometimes people. Hinata giggled and smiled sweetly. His head darted over to her.

"What?", he asked, utterly oblivious.

"Oh, nothing.", Hinata replied, lying.

The continued on. Hinata shuddered at the cold winter wind and pulled closer to Naruto. He felt his hands around her back, finally finding a good fit on the small of her back. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, his hot breath causing her spine to shiver pleasurably. "I'll try and believe you aren't lying to me, Hina..."

And he leaned back away. Soon, they arrived at the source of the reunion. The Hokage Mansion. They stopped.

"We're here.", Hinata said. Naruto kept looking forward.

"I know.", he said. They walked over to the door and Hinata knocked. No one answered.

"Why aren't they answering?", Naruto asked. Hinata, meanwhile, was covering up the fact that she knew what was going on.

"I don't know.", Hinata reached her hand out and twisted the door knob, which opened. "It's unlocked. I guess we'll just head inside." She pushed the door open and led Naruto inside. The lights were off.

"The lights are off.", Hinata said. She let go off Naruto's hand for a moment to look for the switch and when she found it, she flipped it.

When the lights turned on, she could see everything. The decorations, the cake, the people. There was a lot of people.

"Welcome back, Naruto!", they all yelled. A few released some confetti and it landed all on Naruto. Hinata grabbed Naruto's hand back. But when she did, he shook her hand away from his. She looked at his face.

There was no smile.

"Naruto...? What's wrong?", Hinata asked. "I thought you'd be--"

"--happy.", Naruto said stiffly.

"Naruto, we are so sorry.", said someone. It was Sakura, who walked over and stood if front of Naruto.

"Yeah.", Kiba said, joining Sakura. "We just thought you'd be way too different."

"It's true.", Neji said. "We were always so used to you being so loud and happy--"

"The thought of a quiet Naruto was too much to bear!", Lee yelled.

"Truth was Naruto...", said a wise voice. Shikamaru. "...we were selfish. We only thought of what we wanted, and let that effect what happened to you. Just because of what happened doesn't mean you're still not Naruto. You still are."

"We promise, Naruto.", Ino spoke. "You will always be our friend. No matter what happens."

When Hinata looked back at Naruto, she saw a tear go down his cheek.

"Thanks, guys.", he said. "Thanks so much."

They all joined in a group hug, Lee yelling about how 'the youthful fire in Naruto shall never extinguish' and Shikamaru with his 'troublesome'. But, none-the-less, they all celebrated. They ate cake, and even surprised Naruto with some Ichiraku Ramen. They told Naruto how they had schemed the party up for awhile now. Naruto was so happy.

"Ah, everything is back to normal, eh, Jiraiya?", Tsunade spoke. She had a cup of sake in hand, with Jiraiya sitting next to her on a couch.

"Yeah. Those kids are a strange bunch.", Jiraiya replied. "I just hope nothing bad happens for awhile to spoil their happiness."

"Me too.", Tsunade spoke in relief. "They were doing terrible on their missions because they were worrying so much. I was about sick and tired of all those complaints from the people that requested the missions. It was driving me nuts."

"No wonder you were drinking more sake the usual!", Jiraiya laughed.

"Yeah, well, it least Naruto got his friends back. That's the good thing."

"He got a hot girlfriend out of the ordeal, too!"

"Pervert.", Tsunade said. She sipped some of sake.

"That's mean, Tsunade! I was meaning it as a good thing, just so you know. Why do you always have to be so mean..."

"..."

"Hey, Granny! Ero-sennin! Aren't you guys going to come over here and join us?", Naruto yelled, looking in their direction with black eyes.

They both sighed. "I guess I'll go join him, princess.", Jiraiya said. He got up off the couch and headed over.

Tsunade sipped some more of her sake. "The world keeps changing." She watched Jiraiya sling his arm around Naruto's shoulder and they both laughed. Tsunade smiled.

Things were finally almost...normal.


End file.
